Season 3
| Finale= | Slogan="Find yourself..." | Cast= Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Eko Naveen Andrews as Sayid Jarrah Henry Ian Cusick as Desmond Hume Emilie de Ravin as Claire Littleton Michael Emerson as Benjamin Linus Matthew Fox as Jack Shephard Jorge Garcia as Hugo "Hurley" Reyes Josh Holloway as James "Sawyer" Ford Daniel Dae Kim as Jin-Soo Kwon Yunjin Kim as Sun-Hwa Kwon Evangeline Lilly as Kate Austen Elizabeth Mitchell as Juliet Burke Dominic Monaghan as Charlie Pace Terry O'Quinn as John Locke Kiele Sanchez as Nikki Fernandez Rodrigo Santoro as Paulo }} This article contains episode summaries for the third season of Lost. Summary In the U.S., original episodes of season three aired between October 4, 2006 and May 23, 2007. For airdates on other networks, and in other countries, see Airdates of Lost. Principal cast In order of character appearances *Evangeline Lilly as Kate Austen (21/23) *Matthew Fox as Jack Shephard (20/23) *Josh Holloway as James "Sawyer" Ford (19/23) *Elizabeth Mitchell as Juliet Burke (18/23) *Henry Ian Cusick as Desmond Hume (17/23) *Dominic Monaghan as Charlie Pace (17/23) *Naveen Andrews as Sayid Jarrah (17/23) *Michael Emerson as Benjamin Linus (16/23) *Jorge Garcia as Hugo "Hurley" Reyes (16/23) *Daniel Dae Kim as Jin-Soo Kwon (15/23) *Yunjin Kim as Sun-Hwa Kwon (14/23) *Terry O'Quinn as John Locke (14/23) *Emilie de Ravin as Claire Littleton (13/23) *Rodrigo Santoro as Paulo (7/23)* *Kiele Sanchez as Nikki Fernandez (6/23)* *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Eko (3/23)** *** *''Credited as a series regular through .'' **''Credited as a series regular through .'' ***''Played by a body double in . Recurring cast In order of character appearances *M.C. Gainey as Tom Friendly (12/23) *Tania Raymonde as Alexandra Rousseau (9/23) *Andrew Divoff as Mikhail Bakunin (8/23) *Mira Furlan as Danielle Rousseau (8/23) *Nestor Carbonell as Richard Alpert (7/23) *Ariston Green as Jason (7/23) *Marsha Thomason as Naomi Dorrit (7/23) *Teddy Wells as Ivan (7/23) *Blake Bashoff as Karl Martin (6/23) *Michael Bowen as Danny Pickett (5/23) *Dustin Geiger as Matthew (5/23) *Joah Buley as Luke (4/23) *Brian Goodman as Ryan Pryce (4/23) *William Mapother as Ethan Rom (4/23) *François Chau as "Marvin Candle/Mark Wickmund" (4/23)* *L. Scott Caldwell as Rose Nadler (4/23) *Sam Anderson as Bernard Nadler (3/23) *Tracy Middendorf as Bonnie (3/23) *Lana Parrilla as Greta (3/23) *Sonya Walger as Penelope Widmore (3/23) *Julie Bowen as Sarah Shephard (2/23) *Byron Chung as Woo-Jung Paik (2/23) *Brett Cullen as Goodwin Stanhope (2/23) *Kim Dickens as Cassidy Phillips (2/23) *Mickey Graue as Zach (2/23)* *Kiersten Havelock as Emma (2/23)* *Kimberley Joseph as Cindy Chandler (2/23) *Malcolm David Kelley as Walt Lloyd (1/23) *Fredric Lane as Edward Mars (2/23) *Paula Malcolmson as Colleen Pickett (2/23) *Ian Somerhalder as Boone Carlyle (2/23) *John Terry as Christian Shephard (2/23) *Kevin Tighe as Anthony Cooper (2/23) *Robin Weigert as Rachel Carlson (2/23) *Beth Broderick as Diane Janssen (1/23) *Alan Dale as Charles Widmore (1/23) *Gabrielle Fitzpatrick as Lindsey Littleton (1/23) *Andrea Gabriel as Noor "Nadia" Abed Jazeem (1/23) *Billy Ray Gallion as Randy Nations (1/23) *April Grace as Bea Klugh (1/23) *Maggie Grace as Shannon Rutherford (1/23) *Neil Hopkins as Liam Pace (1/23) *Lillian Hurst as Carmen Reyes (1/23) *Tomiko Okhee Lee as Mrs. Lee (1/23) *Tony Lee as Jae Lee (1/23) *Adetokumboh M'Cormack as The Man in Black in the form of Yemi (1/23) *Rob McElhenney as Aldo (1/23) *Daniel Roebuck as Leslie Arzt (1/23) *John Shin as Mr. Kwon (1/23) *''Not credited for the episodes they appeared in.'' Main plot points Season 3 mainly focused on the Others. Major plot points included: * The Others (including Juliet Burke, Tom Friendly, Ben Linus and Richard Alpert), who they are, why they are on the Island, the way they live their lives and who leads them. * Contact with the outside world, including Penny; the Flame and Galaga being destroyed. * Desmond's future-telling powers, going back in time and Charlie's imminent death, and to a lesser extent, time. * The mysteries of the island, mainly pregnancy issues and the healing properties (see Mikhail). * The arrival of Naomi and the freighter. * Continued to use Flashbacks and during the final episode of the Season 3 they first introduced the Flash-forward idea that was used throughout all of Season 4. Nikki and Paulo's status Kiele Sanchez and Rodrigo Santoro, who were introduced in Season 3 as Nikki and Paulo, were considered guest stars by ABC (via press releases from ABC Medianet) and an ABC rep said they were guest stars.http://www.tvguide.com/news/live-blogging-lost-session-8434.aspx The two were not included in a cast photo for the season and did not participate in the 2007 ABC winter press tour due to them not being "full-fledged series regulars."http://www.tvguide.com/news/live-blogging-lost-session-8434.aspx They were also noticeably absent from the season 3 DVD cover and 2008 calendar (though an initial cover featured them, but excluded Mr. Eko). Ironically, the main credits of the season 3 episodes listed Kiele and Rodrigo as series regulars. This is recognized by them being credited in every episode up until their last, including those in which they did not appear. This was different from the way Malcolm David Kelley (Walt) and Dominic Monaghan (Charlie) were listed in seasons two and four, respectively. Like contract actors, they had individual promotional photos released and were featured on the season poster (the second version), and both appeared at the Sunset on the Beach premiere event for Season 3, which introduces the main cast members of each season. Their status has never been resolved, though it has come to be at most LOST websites they are considered series regulars who just suffered from lack of development due to the crowded Season 3 cast. Season plot summary After the events at the Pala Ferry, Season 3 picks up with Jack, Kate and Sawyer being held prisoner by the Others on another Island. The Others as a group are revealed to be less omnipotent as first thought, wearing normal clothes and having many resources on the island, including electricity, running water and a large supply of food and weapons. Jack is held in an aquarium where he meets Juliet, an Other. Sawyer, in a cage, meets Karl in the cage opposite; but soon, Karl is moved elsewhere and replaced with Kate. She and Sawyer are forced to do hard labor with the rest of The Others. Ben promises Jack safe passage off the island if he complies to do what they need him to do. Sayid, Sun and Jin begin to worry when Jack and his group aren't contacting them, so Sayid sets a trap. However, The Others board the Elizabeth using the submarine and steal it on Ben's orders, but not without a casualty. Sun fatally wounds Colleen, who is shipped back. Jack is forced to operate on her, but is unable to save her, to the distress of her husband. Pickett beats Sawyer, and Kate confesses that she loves him. After the Hatch implodes, Desmond is sent back into 1996 with Penny in London. Dismissing the recent events as a broken memory, he continues on with his life, failing to secure a job at Widmore Industries and earn Charles Widmore's respect. Desmond sees Charlie on the street, and his memories of the future return, causing him to seek help, to no avail; he instead comes across Ms. Hawking, who seems to have knowledge of future events and tells him about the universe's way of "course-correcting". Desmond breaks up with Penny, realizing there's no way to run away from his destiny to crash on the island, and suffers a blow to the head which causes him to be sent back to the present (on the island). Desmond meets Hurley, who realizes he can see flashes of future events. Locke wakes up mute, returns to camp and has a vision of the late Boone who leads him through a surreal airport, eventually telling him he needs to save Eko. Along with Charlie, they rescue a severely injured Eko from a polar bear in its cave. When they return, the news has spread of Jack, Kate and Sawyer's capture by The Others and Michael's betrayal; the camp is in uproar, particularly Nikki and Paulo. Locke vows to save their friends, but they must first wait for Sayid to return with the boat. Jack soon discovers that he's there to operate on Ben's spinal tumor, and Juliet surreptitiously asks him to kill Ben during the surgery, bringing their power struggle to Jack's attention. Back at the beach camp, when Sayid, Sun and Jin return without the boat, Locke plans to contact the Others via the computer in the Pearl so they can rescue their captives. Eko's condition worsens, and he crawls away in the night towards the Beechcraft. Locke and Sayid lead a group to the Pearl, track and find Eko there, and see a glimpse of one of the Others on the TV screen. Eko becomes the Monster's second victim, and they bury him in the jungle. Locke sees a hidden message on Eko's stick telling him to head north. Alex warns Kate that Pickett plans to kill Sawyer, to avenge his wife's death. Juliet, on Ben's orders, brings Kate to plead with Jack to do the surgery, however he does not comply, thinking Kate has been "turned" by them by using Sawyer's life as leverage. Kate and Sawyer consummate their relationship in the cage, thinking it's Sawyer's last day alive. Jack sees them and grows jealous, and finally agrees to do the surgery, where he holds Ben's life ransom for Kate and Sawyer's freedom. The two fight for freedom, and run from Pickett, but they come across Alex who bargains with them - they rescue Karl from brainwashing - in return for a boat. Ben asks Juliet to help Kate and Sawyer escape in return for safe passage off of the island and also so Jack will stitch his bleeding kidney. Juliet kills Pickett, who was about to kill Sawyer. Kate, Sawyer and Karl sail to the main island. Juliet is then incarcerated for killing one of their own, but Jack bargains with Ben to commute her sentence of execution. The Others, with Jack in tow, head for the Barracks on the main island. Kate and Sawyer return to the beach, but the latter stays behind while Kate, Sayid and Locke seek Rousseau's help in the jungle. The four leave and head north to rescue the still-captive Jack. Desmond tells Charlie the grave news that he's going to die after seeing him struck by lightning and drowning while saving Claire. In an effort to cheer Charlie up, Hurley fixes a newly found DHARMA Van and they take a joyride. Later, Claire concocts an impressive plan of capturing a seabird and attaching a rescue message. Later, two survivors are found apparently dead, but they are really paralyzed and ultimately buried alive. In response to this, Hurley cons Sawyer into leadership to calm the survivors after the recent traumatic events. While heading northwards, Kate, Sayid, Locke and Rousseau discover the Flame and its inhabitant, who claims to be the last surviving member of the DHARMA Initiative. Sayid discovers otherwise and they find Bea Klugh hiding in the basement - both of them members of the Others. Mikhail kills Bea to avoid betraying their secrets, and the castaways take Mikhail prisoner. A day later, they come across the sonar fence, and Locke pushes Mikhail within its range to protect his secret of being paralyzed. They scale the fence using a branch and infiltrate the Barracks, however Jack has already made his decision to leave the island. Kate and Sayid are held prisoner, however Locke sneaks into Ben's house and is manipulated into destroying the submarine, which Jack and Juliet were going to use to leave the island. Ben then takes Locke to see his father, whom they've also taken hostage. The Others vacate the Barracks, while Locke joins them. Kate then wakes in the jungle handcuffed to Juliet, and they make their way back to the Barracks while being chased and scanned by the Monster. Juliet reveals her deception to Kate by showing her the key, in an effort to win her trust. They reunite with Jack and Sayid, and then head back to the beach. The survivors are initially very distrustful of Juliet, but when Claire falls dangerously ill, Juliet reveals that she's got the medical skills to save her, and after picking up the tools, she does so. Jack's trust of Juliet creates a rift between him and the rest of the survivors at first, but for now they trust his judgment. However, when Juliet takes the pregnant Sun to the Staff to give her an ultrasound, it appears she is working as a mole for Ben, though her true feelings may lie with the survivors. Juliet eventually tells Jack about Ben's plan in private, and the fact that Sun will die in two months if she doesn't leave the island, and they begin to create a plan to combat the Others once and for all. Desmond sees a flash of someone parachuting onto the island, leading Charlie, Hurley and Jin towards the visitor. Desmond believes it's Penny here to rescue them, and is initially willing to let Charlie die in hopes of reuniting with his ex-fiancee. Instead, as Desmond lets Charlie live, Naomi appears, not Penny. Mikhail, seemingly alive, stumbles upon the group and in return for his freedom, he stitches the injured parachutist. When Naomi wakes, she tells Hurley that the wreckage of Oceanic Flight 815 has already been found with no survivors. When they return to camp, they hide Naomi from Jack and Juliet because they don't trust them, and at first bring only Sayid in to question her. Naomi claims to have been hired by Penny Widmore to find Desmond and consequently rescue him. Eventually, the survivors hold a meeting in the evening when Jack and Juliet go missing to discuss the recent developments, as a freighter is anchored 80 miles offshore which holds potential rescue. The Others reach the Ruins, where Locke's father is held prisoner. Ben tells Locke of his plan to kidnap the pregnant women from the survivors camp. Locke steals Juliet's Dictaphone tape, and Ben ridicules him in front of the rest of the Others by revealing he is unable to kill his father, showing he isn't ready to make a full commitment to their group. However, Richard, another "Other", provides Locke with a candidate who might commit the deed - Sawyer. After the Others break camp, Locke returns to camp and secretly leads Sawyer away, telling him Ben is captive in the Black Rock. Instead, he meets Anthony Cooper and realizes he is the man who destroyed his life, and consequently quenches his thirst for revenge by killing him as predicted by Richard. Locke gives Sawyer the tape and he heads back to the beach. Locke, however, returns to the Others and demands to see Jacob. Ben, initially doubtful, eventually complies even to the disagreement of the rest of the Others. In spite of the return of Mikhail, who brings information on Naomi, who could pose a threat, Ben leads Locke to see his leader, and the latter - whom only Ben can see - pleads Locke for help. Enraged with jealousy, Ben shoots Locke and leaves him for dead at the Mass Grave. Sawyer returns to the beach with Juliet's tape as proof that she's a mole. Naomi is revealed to the rest of the survivors and they discuss the situation. Jack and Juliet return, claiming that Juliet has turned against the Others and is willing to help. In the morning, Jack leads a selection of the survivors to Danielle and here he explains his plan to combat the Others with dynamite. The survivors load the tents with dynamite, but Karl returns from the other side of the island with a message from Alex that Ben has decided to move up the raid. Jack leads the survivors to safety at the radio tower, as Charlie swims down to the Looking Glass to turn off the blocking signal so Naomi's satellite phone can call the freighter, willingly going to his death. Sayid, Jin and Bernard stay behind to blow up the tents, but are captured by Tom and Ryan. Bonnie radios Ben and Richard about Charlie's arrival and Juliet's betrayal, so he sends Mikhail to sort them out. Ben realizes Alex has also betrayed them due to the survivors' knowledge of the raid coming early, and he decides to intercept Jack to tell him of the impending threat from the freighter. Jack doesn't believe him, so Ben demands they hand over the phone; since he doesn't comply, Ben radios Tom to execute Sayid, Jin and Bernard, and he seemingly shoots the three of them. Jack beats Ben and takes him prisoner, and Alex is reunited with her mother after 16 years. Locke, about to commit suicide in the mass grave, sees an apparition of Walt, telling him Naomi and the freighter are here to kill them all. Mikhail, following orders, kills Greta and Bonnie, however is shot himself by Desmond. Sawyer, Juliet and Hurley head back to the beach to help the shooters, and they discover that they are alive. Tom believes Ben has lost his mind for keeping them alive. They fight the remaining Others and rescue Sayid, Jin and Bernard. Inside the Looking Glass, Charlie gains the code to the jamming equipment from Bonnie before she dies and disables it. However, he talks to Penny for a fleeting moment, but Mikhail detonates a grenade in the water and the room begins to flood. Charlie writes on his hand "Not Penny's Boat" in order to show Desmond that Naomi was lying after all, before drowning. Jack and the survivors reach the radio tower and Naomi calls for help. Locke appears and throws a knife in her back, threatens and warns Jack that calling the freighter is going to cause disastrous results, however he doesn't believe him. Jack calls the freighter anyway and Minkowski tells him they're on their way. The survivors celebrate, with rescue seemingly at hand. Many of the character's lives continue to be explored in flashbacks, and they are detailed here in order: * Jack Shephard is a spinal surgeon living in Los Angeles, who suffers from obsessive issues concerning the knowledge of his ex-wife's new boyfriend, and he seeks to "find himself" in Thailand, coming across Achara, a woman with a gift. * Sun Kwon is a housewife from Korea, and commits an affair with Jae Lee. However, she also deals with blackmail from Jin's mother. * Jin Kwon is a hit man working for Paik Heavy Industries, and he deals with having to kill a particular Jae Lee. * John Locke was part of a commune, and when he contacts his father for the third time, he pushes Locke out of a window and he falls 8 stories, which paralyzes him from the waist down. * James "Sawyer" Ford spends time in prison after conning Cassidy, and he discovers he has a daughter. * Eko Tunde deals with the loss of his brother in Nigeria. * Kate Austen is a fugitive from the law, and she contacts her mother to find out why she gave her up. Later, she falls in love and marries a police officer. * Juliet Burke is a fertility doctor who managed to impregnate her sister, who was ravaged by chemotherapy. Juliet was contacted by Richard, a representative of Mittelos Bioscience to help with pregnancy issues on the island. * Desmond Hume was a young monk at a Scottish Monastery, believing God had bigger plans for him than his marriage with Ruth. However, Desmond meets Penny. * Hugo "Hurley" Reyes deals with the return of his father. * Claire Littleton at a young age, was a victim of a car crash where her mother entered a comatose state ever since. Through this event, she met her father for the first time. * Sayid Jarrah is incarcerated in Paris for revenge for torturing a past victim. * Nikki Fernandez and Paulo were a couple from Sydney who stole a producer's diamonds. * Ben Linus was a DHARMA Initiative workman who killed his father and the rest of the Initiative in the Purge and since became leader of the Others and only known contact of Jacob. * Charlie Pace is a rock star based in Great Britain. He recalls the five greatest moments of his life. Note 1: In , Jack's first flashforward was featured. Season 3 episodes The Lost Survival Guide Lost: A Tale of Survival A Tale of Two Cities | episodenumber=01 | airdate=October 4, 2006 | season=3 | flashback=Jack Shephard and Juliet Burke | written=Damon Lindelof and J.J. Abrams | directed=Jack Bender | transcript=Transcript | plot=Jack, Kate and Sawyer begin to discover what they are up against as prisoners of "the Others". | guest=John Terry as Christian Shephard, Julie Bowen as Sarah Shephard, M.C. Gainey as Tom Friendly, William Mapother as Ethan Rom, Brett Cullen as Goodwin Stanhope, Blake Bashoff as Karl Martin, Julie Adams as Amelia, Stephen Semel as Adam, Isabelle Cherwin as Little girl, Alexandra Morgan as Moderator, Sonya Seng as Receptionist, Sally Davis as Teacher and Julie Ow as Nurse. | image=TaleTwoCities.jpg‎ }} The Glass Ballerina | episodenumber=02 | airdate=October 11, 2006 | season=3 | flashback=Jin-Soo Kwon and Sun-Hwa Kwon | written=Jeff Pinkner and Drew Goddard | directed=Paul Edwards | transcript=Transcript | plot=Sayid's plan to locate Jack places Sun and Jin's lives in grave danger. Meanwhile, Kate and Sawyer are forced to work in harsh conditions by their captors, and Henry makes a very tempting offer to Jack that may prove difficult to refuse. | guest=M.C. Gainey as Tom Friendly, Tania Raymonde as Alex Rousseau, Paula Malcolmson as Colleen Pickett, Michael Bowen as Danny Pickett, Byron Chung as Woo-Jung Paik, Tony Lee as Jae Lee, Sophie Kim as Young Sun, Joah Buley as Luke, Tomiko Okhee Lee as Mrs. Lee and Teddy Wells as Ivan. | image=GlassBallerinaJin.jpg‎ }} Further Instructions | episodenumber=03 | airdate=October 18, 2006 (Originally scheduled for Oct. 11) | season=3 | flashback=John Locke | written=Carlton Cuse and Elizabeth Sarnoff | directed=Stephen Williams | transcript=Transcript | plot=The fates of Locke, Eko and Desmond are revealed after the implosion of the hatch, while Hurley returns to the beach camp to tell the tale of what happened when he, Jack, Kate and Sawyer encountered "The Others". | guest=Ian Somerhalder as Boone Carlyle, Justin Chatwin as Eddie, Chris Mulkey as Mike, Virginia Morris as Jan, Joel Himelhoch as Sheriff Williams and Dion Donahue as Kim | image=FurtherInstructions.jpg }} Every Man for Himself | episodenumber=04 | airdate=October 25, 2006 | season=3 | flashback=James "Sawyer" Ford | written=Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz | directed=Stephen Williams | transcript=Transcript | plot=Sawyer discovers just how far his captors will go to thwart any plans of escape he and Kate might have, and Jack is called upon to scrub up in order to save the life of one of "The Others". Meanwhile, Desmond's behavior begins to perplex the survivors when he starts construction on an unknown device. | guest=M.C. Gainey as Tom Friendly, Michael Bowen as Danny Pickett, Ian Gomez as Munson, Bill Duke as Warden Harris, Ariston Green as Jason, Dustin Geiger as Matthew, Kim Dickens as Cassidy Phillips, Dorian Burns as Prison guard and Peter Ruocco as Agent Freedman. | image=EveryManForHimself.jpg }} The Cost of Living | episodenumber=05 | airdate=November 1, 2006 | season=3 | flashback=Mr. Eko | written=Alison Schapker and Monica Owusu-Breen | directed=Jack Bender | transcript=Transcript | plot=A delirious Eko wrestles with demons from his past, while Locke and some of the other castaways head back to The Pearl -- one of the DHARMA Initiative's island stations -- hoping to find a computer that they can use to locate Jack, Kate and Sawyer. Meanwhile, Jack doesn't know whom to trust when two of "The Others" seem at odds with one another. | guest= Michael Bowen as Danny Pickett, Adetokumboh M'Cormack as Yemi, Muna Otaru as Amina, Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Emeka, Jermaine "Scooter" Smith as Daniel, Michael Robinson as Trader, Ariston Green as Jason, Lawrence Jones as Soldier, Alicia Young as Blind woman, Aisha Hinds as Nun, François Chau as Mark Wickmund and Andrew Divoff as Mikhail Bakunin. | image=CostOfLiving.jpg‎ }} I Do | episodenumber=06 | airdate=November 8, 2006 | season=3 | flashback=Kate Austen | written=Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse | directed=Tucker Gates | transcript=Transcript | plot=Jack makes a decision regarding Ben's offer, Kate feels helpless when it looks like an angry Pickett is going to make good on his threat to kill Sawyer, and Locke discovers a hidden message that may guide him through the next steps of his journey to unlocking the secrets of the island. | guest=M.C. Gainey as Tom Friendly, Tania Raymonde as Alex Rousseau, Michael Bowen as Danny Pickett, Nathan Fillion as Kevin Callis, Eden-Lee Murray as Suzanne Callis, Mark Stitham as Minister, Fredric Lehne as Edward Mars and Ariston Green as Jason. | image=IDo.jpg }} Lost Moments Lost Survivor Guide Not in Portland | episodenumber=07 | airdate=February 7, 2007 | season=3 | flashback=Juliet Burke | written=Carlton Cuse and Jeff Pinkner | directed=Stephen Williams | transcript=Transcript | plot=Jack is in command as the fate of Ben's life literally rests in his hands. Meanwhile, Kate and Sawyer find an ally in one of "The Others", and Juliet makes a shocking decision that could endanger her standing with her people. | guest=Robin Weigert as Rachel Carlson, M.C. Gainey as Tom Friendly, William Mapother as Ethan Rom, Blake Bashoff as Karl Martin, Tania Raymonde as Alex Rousseau, Michael Bowen as Danny Pickett, Ariston Green as Jason, Teddy Wells as Ivan, Nestor Carbonell as Richard Alpert, Steven Labrash as morgue employee, Kimberly Estrada as Sherry, Rob McElhenney as Aldo and Zeljko Ivanek as Edmund Burke | image=NotInPortland.jpg‎ }} Flashes Before Your Eyes | episodenumber=08 | airdate=February 14, 2007 | season=3 | flashback=Desmond Hume | written=Damon Lindelof and Drew Goddard | directed=Jack Bender | transcript=Transcript | plot=A suspicious and determined Hurley enlists Charlie to help him wrangle the truth out of Desmond, who has been acting strangely ever since the implosion of the hatch. | guest=Sonya Walger as Penelope Widmore, Alan Dale as Charles Widmore, Shishir Kurup as Donovan, Fionnula Flanagan as Eloise Hawking, Katie Doyle as receptionist, Jeremy Colvin as delivery man, Michael Titterton as bartender and David Cordell as Jimmy Lennon | image=FlahesBeforeEyes.jpg }} Stranger in a Strange Land | episodenumber=09 | airdate=February 21, 2007 | season=3 | flashback=Jack Shephard | written=Elizabeth Sarnoff and Christina M. Kim | directed=Paris Barclay | transcript=Transcript | plot=A power play ensues between Jack and "The Others" as Juliet’s future hangs in the balance. Meanwhile, Kate, Sawyer and Karl continue on their journey away from "Alcatraz". | guest=M.C. Gainey as Tom Friendly, Tania Raymonde as Alex Rousseau, Blake Bashoff as Karl Martin, Kimberley Joseph as Cindy Chandler, Bai Ling as Achara, Diana Scarwid as Isabel, Shannon Chanhthanam as Thai boy, Siwathep Sunapo as Thai man and James Huang as Chet | image=StrangerStrangeLand.jpg }} Tricia Tanaka Is Dead | episodenumber=10 | airdate=February 28, 2007 | season=3 | flashback=Hugo "Hurley" Reyes | written=Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz | directed=Eric Laneuville | transcript=Transcript | plot=Hurley’s discovery of an old, wrecked car on the island leads him on a mission of hope not only for himself, but for a fellow survivor in need of some faith. Meanwhile, Kate and Sawyer reunite with their fellow castaways, but Kate is still torn about leaving Jack behind with "The Others". | guest=Mira Furlan as Danielle Rousseau, Lillian Hurst as Carmen Reyes, Billy Ray Gallion as Randy Nations, Cheech Marin as David Reyes, Caden Waidyatilleka as young Hurley, Suzanne Krull as Lynn Karnoff and Sung Hi Lee as Tricia Tanaka | image=TriciaIsDead.jpg‎ }} Enter 77 | episodenumber=11 | airdate=March 7, 2007 | season=3 | flashback=Sayid Jarrah | written=Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof | directed=Stephen Williams | transcript=Transcript | plot=Locke, Sayid and Kate investigate a strange structure and its mysterious inhabitant. Meanwhile, Sawyer competes in a ping-pong competition to get back his belongings. | guest=Mira Furlan as Danielle Rousseau, April Grace as Beatrice Klugh, Andrew Divoff as Mikhail Bakunin, François Chau as Marvin Candle, Shaun Toub as Sami, Anne Bedian as Amira, Taiarii Marshall as waiter and Eyad Elbitar as Arabic man | image=Sayid3x11.jpg }} Par Avion | episodenumber=12 | airdate=March 14, 2007 | season=3 | flashback=Claire Littleton | written=Christina M. Kim and Jordan Rosenberg | directed=Paul Edwards | transcript=Transcript | plot=Claire becomes suspicious of Charlie when he exhibits peculiar behavior after she comes up with an idea that could get everybody rescued. Meanwhile, tensions mount between Sayid and Locke as they continue their trek to rescue Jack. | guest=John Terry as Christian Shephard, M.C. Gainey as Tom Friendly, Mira Furlan as Danielle Rousseau, Andrew Divoff as Mikhail Bakunin, Gabrielle Fitzpatrick as Lindsey Littleton, Julian Barnes as Dr. Woodruff, Rhett Giles as Officer Barnes, Danan Pere as ER doctor, Anne Elizabeth Logan as head nurse and John Medlen as man at crash site. | image=ParAvion.jpg‎ }} The Man from Tallahassee | episodenumber=13 | airdate=March 21, 2007 | season=3 | flashback=John Locke | written=Drew Goddard and Jeff Pinkner | directed=Jack Bender | transcript=Transcript | plot=Ben tries to persuade a determined Locke to call off his destructive plan by offering him some of the secrets of the island, and Kate's reunion with Jack does not go off as planned when she discovers that he has made a deal with "The Others". | guest=M.C. Gainey as Tom Friendly, Tania Raymonde as Alex Rousseau, Nestor Carbonell as Richard Alpert, Mira Furlan as Danielle Rousseau, Kevin Tighe as Anthony Cooper, Patrick J. Adams as Peter Talbot, Barbara Baehler as Mrs. Talbot, Don Nahaku as Detective Reed, Marlene Forte as Detective Mason, Stephen Bishop as William Kincaid, Cleo King as Tamara Fry and Brian Goodman as Ryan Pryce. | image=LockeSub3x13.jpg }} Exposé | episodenumber=14 | airdate=March 28, 2007 | season=3 | flashback=Nikki Fernandez and Paulo | written=Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz | directed=Stephen Williams | transcript=Transcript | plot=Hurley begins to suspect that Sawyer may be involved in an island mystery surrounding two fellow survivors, and Sun learns the truth about her past kidnapping attempt by "The Others". | guest=William Mapother as Ethan Rom, Ian Somerhalder as Boone Carlyle, Maggie Grace as Shannon Rutherford, Daniel Roebuck as Leslie Arzt, Billy Dee Williams as Mr. LaShade and Jacob Witkin as Howard L. Zukerman. | image=Expose.jpg }} Left Behind | episodenumber=15 | airdate=April 4, 2007 | season=3 | flashback=Kate Austen | written=Damon Lindelof and Elizabeth Sarnoff | directed=Karen Gaviola | transcript=Transcript | plot=After discovering that one of her own has betrayed her to "The Others", Kate is left to fend for herself in the jungle with Juliet. Meanwhile, Hurley warns Sawyer to change his selfish ways and make amends with his fellow survivors or he may face a vote of banishment. | guest=Kim Dickens as Cassidy Phillips, Beth Broderick as Diane Janssen, Fredric Lehne as Edward Mars, Andrew Meader as Johnny, Bill Ogilvie as man and Shawn Lathrop as federal agent. | image=LeftBehind.jpg‎ }} One of Us | episodenumber=16 | airdate=April 11, 2007 | season=3 | flashback=Juliet Burke | written=Carlton Cuse and Drew Goddard | directed=Jack Bender | transcript=Transcript | plot=Jack's joyous reunion with his fellow survivors is cut short when they realize that accompanying him is one of "The Others," and Claire is stricken by a mysterious, life-threatening illness | guest=Robin Weigert as Rachel Carlson, William Mapother as Ethan Rom, Brett Cullen as Goodwin Stanhope, Andrew Divoff as Mikhail Bakunin, Nestor Carbonell as Richard Alpert, Joah Buley as Luke and Tyrone Howard as airport guard. | image=OneOfUs.jpg‎ }} Catch-22 | episodenumber=17 | airdate=April 18, 2007 | season=3 | flashback=Desmond Hume | written=Jeff Pinkner and Brian K. Vaughan | directed=Stephen Williams | transcript=Transcript | plot=Desmond coaxes Charlie, Hurley and Jin on a trek across the jungle after experiencing one of his future-prophesizing flashes -- but is he purposely placing Charlie’s life in harm’s way? Meanwhile, Kate turns to an unwitting Sawyer after seeing Jack alone with Juliet. | guest=Sonya Walger as Penelope Widmore, Jack Maxwell as Derek, Joanna Bool as Ruth, Andrew Connolly as Brother Campbell, Andrew Trask as older monk and Marsha Thomason as Naomi Dorrit. | image=Catch22.jpg }} D.O.C. | episodenumber=18 | airdate=April 25, 2007 | season=3 | flashback=Sun-Hwa Kwon | written=Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz | directed=Fred Toye | transcript=Transcript | plot= After discovering that all of The Others pregnant women died before giving birth on the island, an extremely reticent Sun allows Juliet to examine her -- and uncovers the identity of the unborn child's father. Meanwhile, Desmond allows an unlikely nemesis to help save the life of a new, mysterious island inhabitant. | guest=Byron Chung as Woo-Jung Paik, Andrew Divoff as Mikhail, Marsha Thomason as Naomi Dorrit, John Shin as Mr. Kwon, Alexis Rhee as older woman, Esmond Chung as Paik's associate and Jean Chung as Paik's secretary. | image=Sun3x18.jpg }} The Brig | episodenumber=19 | airdate=May 2, 2007 | season=3 | flashback=John Locke | written=Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse | directed=Eric Laneuville | transcript=Transcript | plot=A newly focused Locke breaks away from "The Others" in an attempt to persuade Sawyer to help rid them of a great nemesis that has caused nothing but pain in both of their lives. Meanwhile, a new island inhabitant discloses some shocking information about Oceanic Flight 815. | guest=M.C. Gainey as Tom Friendly, Kevin Tighe as Anthony Cooper, Mira Furlan as Danielle Rousseau, Nestor Carbonell as Richard Alpert, Kimberly Joseph as Cindy Chandler and Marsha Thomason as Naomi Dorrit. | image=TheBrig.jpg‎ }} The Man Behind the Curtain | episodenumber=20 | airdate=May 9, 2007 | season=3 | flashback=Benjamin Linus | written=Elizabeth Sarnoff and Drew Goddard | directed=Bobby Roth | transcript=Transcript | plot=Ben begrudgingly begins to introduce Locke to the secrets of the island, beginning with the mysterious Jacob. Meanwhile, Juliet's secret goes public. | guest=M.C. Gainey as Tom Friendly, Tania Raymonde as Alex Rousseau, Andrew Divoff as Mikhail Bakunin, Nestor Carbonell as Richard Alpert, Marsha Thomason as Naomi Dorrit, Sterling Beaumon as Young Ben, Jon Gries as Roger Linus, Carrie Preston as Emily Linus, Doug Hutchison as Horace Goodspeed, François Chau as Marvin Candle, Samantha Mathis as Olivia, Madeline Carroll as Annie, Jenn Boneza as Casey, Gregory Suenaga as DHARMA Rep. 1 and Diamante Kielo as Opal. | image=ManBehindCurtain.jpg‎ }} Greatest Hits | episodenumber=21 | airdate=May 16, 2007 | season=3 | flashback=Charlie Pace and Karl | written=Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz | directed=Stephen Williams | transcript=Transcript | plot=While Jack devises a plan to do away with “The Others” once and for all, Sayid uncovers a flaw in “The Others’” system that could lead to everyone’s rescue. But it requires Charlie to take on a dangerous task that may make Desmond’s premonition come true. | guest=Tania Raymonde as Alex Rousseau, Blake Bashoff as Karl Martin, Nestor Carbonell as Richard Alpert, Mira Furlan as Danielle Rousseau, Brian Goodman as Ryan Pryce, Marsha Thomason as Naomi Dorrit, Neil Hopkins as Liam Pace, Joshua Hancock as Roderick, John Henry Canavan as Simon Pace, Jeremy Shada as Young Charlie, Zack Shada as Young Liam, L. Scott Caldwell as Rose Nadler, Sam Anderson as Bernard Nadler, Andrea Gabriel as Nadia, Lana Parrilla as Greta and Tracy Middendorf as Bonnie. | image=321_Charlie.jpg‎ }} Lost: The Answers Through the Looking Glass | episodenumber=22-23 | season=3 | airdate=May 23rd, 2007 | flashforward=Jack Shephard | written=Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof | directed=Jack Bender | transcript=Transcript | plot=Jack and the castaways begin their efforts to make contact with Naomi's rescue ship. | guest=M.C. Gainey as Tom Friendly, Tania Raymonde as Alex Rousseau, Nestor Carbonell as Richard Alpert, Blake Bashoff as Karl Martin, Andrew Divoff as Mikhail Bakunin, Ariston Greene as Jason, Sonya Walger as Penelope Widmore, Mira Furlan as Danielle Rousseau, Brian Goodman as Ryan Pryce, Marsha Thomason as Naomi Dorrit, L. Scott Caldwell as Rose Nadler, Sam Anderson as Bernard Nadler, Lana Parilla as Greta, Tracy Middendorf as Bonnie, James Lesure as Rob Hamill, Nigel Gibbs as Funeral director, Loreni Delgado as Pharmacist, Larry Clarke as Customer, Kate Connor as Doctor, Julie Bowen as Sarah Shephard, Malcolm David Kelley as Walt Lloyd, Kathleen M. Darcy as Flight attendant, Joah Buley as Luke, Teddy Wells as Ivan, Dustin Geiger as Matthew, Roxanne Day as Diane. | image=ThroughLookingGlass.jpg‎ }} Trivia *Jack, Locke, Kate, Juliet, Desmond and Sun are the only characters who have more than one centric episode solely for themselves (not including multi-centric or two-hour episodes). * Season 3 is the last season in which Jack has more than one centric episode solely to himself. *This is the only season where a character has more appearances than Jack, being Kate. It is also the only season where one character has the most appearances; all the other seasons have the top spot being shared. See also * Lost Season 3 (Original Television Soundtrack) * Lost: The Complete Third Season (DVD) * Lost: The Complete Collection (DVD) * Portal:Transcripts References de:Staffel 3 es:Tercera Temporada fr:Saison 3 it:Terza stagione ja:シーズン3 nl:Lost Seizoen 3 pl:Sezon trzeci pt:3ª Temporada ru:Сезон 3 zh:第3季 Category:Seasons Category:Season 3